goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Fluffy
Fluffy (born as Izzy) is a 19-year-old dwarf childlike bear who was supposed to be introduced on December 15, 2015 but postponed until December 17 due to unsuccessful attempts. Interests and anything else Hair color: Brown Eye color: Honey brown(appear to be yellowish, amber, regular brown, yellow, orange, and hazel in different versions) Sexual Orientation: Asexual/Agender/Unconfirmed Preferred Pronouns: It/its/it's/they/their/them/he/his/him Hometown: Maryland Traits: Nice, cute, sweet, mischievous, sneaky, sometimes shy, wild, funny, naughty, good, troublemaker, rebellious, troublesome, playful, prankster, sometimes bad, Likes: Making friends, dancing, funtime, nice people, playtime, reading, sleeping, toys, furries, animals, flowers, biting people, boy stuff, girl stuff, children stuff, etc Detests: Rude people, loud noises, being hurt, spinach, Pollen, being scolded, people who make fun of it, being called names, being ignored, other things that it despise. Favorite colors: Red, purple yellow, green. orange, pink, blue white Favorite food: Crackers, vegetables except spinach an broccoli, chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, mint ice cream, chicken nuggets, milk, juices, cakes, cupcake, cheesecakes, fruits, honey, cookies, and other food that it might like Favorite number: 8, 12, 20, 35, and other numbers Favorite animals: Bears, elephants, panda, ducks, cats, dogs, rabbits, fish, turtle, lions, cows, zebra, bunnies, monkeys, dinosaurs, giraffes, rhinos. Favorite musics: Any specific music Favorite Holidays: Christmas, Easter, Halloween, St. Patrick's Day Favorite sports: Gymnastics, soccer, baseball, tennis, football Hobbies: Making friends, playing with toys, eating, sleeping, dancing, TV, going outside, frolicking, walking, playing, fun things, wandering around, piggyback ride, LGBT people, cars. Least favorite food: Spinach and broccoli Favorite vehicles: Cars, trains, buses, trucks Allergies: Pollen, Physical Appearance Fluffy has short brown hair in dulfer style with hair turf on top and honey brown eyes(appear to be yellowish, amber, regular brown, yellow, orange, and hazel in different versions), and Brown fur with light brown muzzle. Fluffy has a chubby body build as a size of human toddler, It also wears oversized red shirt, and white leg warmers. It also who is considered to be a cub due to their childlike appearance. Fluffy does not speak; however, it only uses body and sign language, gifs and pictures of sayings, or etc. It also has Asperger's syndrome and ADHD. Fluffy only does high pitched squeaks, gasps, screams, giggles, moans, and cries. In swim wear, Fluffy wear a swimsuit with green and white stripes with flower print on it. In formal wear, Fluffy wears light blue dress and blue mary janes shoes. When wearing other outfits,in sleep wear, Fluffy wears an oversized white sweater with pink stripes. Despite its childlike appearance and unknown gender, Fluffy can still get a "girlfriend" and "boyfriend" like how gendered characters do. It's undergarment was white tank top and white underwear In human form, fluffy has olive skin complextation, freckles, round head shaped, thick eyebrows, chubby cheeks due to it's body weight. *If people get close to Fluffy and dating it, it might feel comfortable and sometimes sits on their lap, cling to their leg, and puts its head on their shoulder. it might considered you as "playmate" *Fluffy is asexual and agender. *Fluffy has a stuffed bunny named Pancakes. *Fluffy is big fan of agario and mario *On google+, Fluffy sometimes sneaked into people's posts and pulls a prank on them. *Despite its age, Fluffy still can play with goanimators since they're very younger than it. *Fluffy can be fetish fan sometimes. *Fluffy's sexual orientation were uncertain. *Fluffy has Asperger's syndrome and ADHD. *Fluffy always do bad things and getting in trouble(sometimes avoid getting in to it) Fluffy in Different Styles (Drawn by Sophie the Otter and other artists) FluffyDisneyStyle.png|Fluffy in Disney style. FIuffyTheBear.png FIuffy The Bear_By Raven_zpsjcdutj02.jpg 10644477_185680148453113_9090687151832448242_n_by_starpowersama-d9n6plt.jpg cubsm_zpshgct8gxo.jpg sp-studio.jpg|Fluffy in South Park style. FluffyinJimJinkinsStyle.png|Fluffy in Jim Jinkins style. FluffyinCareBearsstyle.png|Fluffy in Care Bears style (credit to Monkeysista321 from DeviantArt for the base) FluffyintheGetAlongGangStyle.png|Fluffy in The Get Along Gang style. Fluffy in human form.jpg|Fluffy in human form IMG 5520-1-.png|Fluffy in human form fliffu's actual avatar.JPG|Fluffy's actual avatar Facts about fluffy *Stealing things such as snacks from people *Biting and pulling other furries's tail *Poking people *throwing things *hitting people *slamming the door when fluffy was mad *sometimes flipping things over *making jokes about people *disrupting conversations or lessons *Sometime cursing *jumping on people's stomach and back *throwing tantrums Category:1996 births Category:Neutral users Category:Ambiguous gender Category:Bears Category:Animals Category:Furries Category:Childlike characters Category:Short People Category:Autistic Users Category:Young Adults Category:Nice Character Category:GoAnimators Category:Sometimes Troublemakers Category:Fictional Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:People with dwarfism Category:Aga.rio players Category:Multiplayer games fans Category:LGBT Supporters Category:Chubby people Category:Furries lovers Category:Trinity Hayes Category:Pranksters Category:Somewhat fetish fans Category:Characters who had no family Category:Characters with different cartoon styles Category:Users who like random things Category:Perfection Category:Improved Characters Category:JustinandDennis Fans Category:DEEcat98 Fans Category:Abrigedfoamy Fans Category:People who hated homophobic people Category:Trinity Hayes' main OCs Category:OCs who replaced Trinity's other OCs as the main OC Category:Nintendo Fans Category:Comedians Category:Underrated Characters Category:Massive Troublemakers Category:Troublemakers Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Trinity Hayes' characters Category:NoGang Members Category:Mario Fans Category:Spongebob Fans Category:Very short characters